


Weightless

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, NSFW, Rushbelle, Smut, Smutlet, Zero-G sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Rush unlock a new room on board Destiny and have a little bit of fun in zero-gravity…





	Weightless

For the most part, Belle has enjoyed discovering all the new, previously hidden parts of Destiny that she and Nicholas have been working on. They have opened up brand new areas of the ship and created twice as much living space as before. Hydroponics has expanded back into a huge biodome again, bigger than it ever was before their three-year stasis. Sitting in it, Belle can sometimes forget that she’s on a spaceship several galaxies away from home and pretend that she’s in her father’s garden back in Australia.

The things that she has enjoyed most, however, are finding brand new areas of the ship that are previously uncharted. It makes her feel like she’s an intrepid explorer and for however short a time they may have it, it lets Belle and Nicholas have a place that is just theirs where no-one else on the ship can find them and pester them. It was Nicholas’s idea to christen all the new areas that they find. Belle thinks that he just wants the satisfaction of knowing that wherever Young goes in the newly-opened areas, Nicholas and Belle will have had sex in there somewhere.

Considering the perks that she gets out of it, Belle can’t say that she really minds.

She pads along the empty corridor in the direction that Nicholas told her to go in over the radio. He’d sounded so excited at the prospect of showing her this new room that he’s found, and Belle has to wonder what’s so special about it that has him sounding like a giddy schoolboy.

When she opens the door and steps inside, however, she can see exactly why he’s so enthused.

Nicholas is floating in the middle of the room, which is otherwise devoid of any adornment, and Belle’s own feet lift off the ground as soon as she closes the door behind her. His grin is infectious and Belle smiles as she propels herself towards him as best she can. He catches her in his arms and they float along together, weightless.

“I can see why you were so eager for me to come in here,” Belle observes. “I take it that the artificial gravity generator for this room is broken.”

Nicholas nods. “It’s an easy enough fix, but I thought that we could enjoy it for a while before we make it functional again.”

His hands wander down her back and Belle can tell what he’s thinking. She just kisses him in response, letting him know that she definitely approves of the plan. The room keeps moving around them as they float in the centre, and Belle can barely tell what’s up and what’s down anymore, but when Nicholas is kissing her neck, his hands on her breasts, she really doesn’t care. Gravity is overrated.

They undress each other slowly. There’s something about weightlessness that lends itself to languid movements and taking one’s time. Nicholas’s radio is bobbing about beside his head and he grabs it, turning it off and pushing it away through the air, out of sight and out of mind.

Once their clothes are off and floating around them like a safety cordon, Belle wraps her arms and legs around Nicholas like a koala as she kisses him deeply.

“Oh Belle,” Nicholas groans. “What would I do without you?”

“Well, discovering rooms with zero gravity would be a lot less fun,” Belle says. Reluctantly, she lets go of her limpet hold on him and brings a hand down to wrap around his cock; the lack of gravity makes it harder to see just how aroused he is, but she can feel him hot and hard and ready for her.

Lack of gravity, however, also means a lack of leverage and resistance. They might have to get creative, but Belle doesn’t mind, not when Nicholas is tipping her upside down (or possibly he’s upside down and she’s the right way up) and kissing his way down her stomach to lap at her mound and nether lips, parting her folds and tracing his tongue along them, the tip probing at her clit and making her see stars. Belle could get used to this, floating through space with Nicholas’s face between her thighs, bringing her such exquisite pleasure as he presses a finger into her entrance and strokes her inner walls.

They’ve done this so many times that they’re in tune with each other now, and they’ve mapped each other’s bodies as well as they’ve mapped the galaxies that Destiny has travelled across.

Belle cries out as she comes, a burst of warmth and ecstasy flowing through her veins, and looking down at Nicholas between her legs, she can see the smug grin on his face, his mouth and chin shining with her juices.

Still, it’s not fair that she gets to have all the fun, and his cock is right there in front of her, flushed dark with blood. It looks like she wasn’t the only one to enjoy the last few minutes. Belle takes him in hand again, pumping his length a couple of times before she takes his tip in her mouth, tongue lapping gently at the sensitive head.

“Oh Belle, my love.” Nicholas’s hands tangle in her hair and she smiles around his cock, licking at him harder now and taking him a little deeper until his salty seed floods her mouth. She drinks him down, not spilling a drop. That would be rather hard to explain to anyone else who might discover this new room before they’ve got the gravity fixed in it.

Eventually, they’re both the right way up, just floating in post-coital bliss in each other’s arms, watching the ribbons of faster than light space travel speed past the windows. Without gravity, time seems to stop, and although Belle knows they’ll have to return to their everyday lives soon enough, she’ll make the most of this room out of time whilst she can. Perhaps she can persuade Nicholas to keep this place away from the others for a little while longer, and they can keep enjoying their weightless world.


End file.
